Rule the World (2 Chainz song)
| recorded = January 2019 | genre = }} | length = 4:06 | label = Def Jam | writer = | producer = )}} | chronology = 2 Chainz | prev_title = Girl's Best Friend | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = 2 Dollar Bill | next_year = 2019 | misc = }}}} "Rule the World" is a song by American rapper 2 Chainz from his fifth studio album Rap or Go to the League. The song features American singer Ariana Grande. It was released on March 19, 2019 as the second single. It samples "Why Don't We Fall in Love" by Amerie. It is Epps' and Grande's second collaboration, following "7 Rings (Remix)", from Grande's fifth studio album, Thank U, Next (2019). Background In January 2019, Grande released the single "7 Rings" from her fifth studio album Thank U, Next (2019). 2 Chainz pointed out the song's similarity to his own 2011 track "Spend It". The music video for "7 Rings" was also accused of stealing 2 Chainz's pink trap aesthetics used to promote Pretty Girls Like Trap Music (2017). Later in the month, 2 Chainz and Grande met in person to squash the dispute. The meeting went well, ending with 2 Chainz recording the official remix to "7 Rings" and Grande providing featured vocals for "Rule the World". Music video A music video for "Rule the World" was released on March 11, 2019. The video, directed by Sebastian Sdaigui, features 2 Chainz and Grande at a luxurious 1920s club, singing the song alongside a band. Commercial performance "Rule the World" debuted at number 94 on the Hot 100 following the release of the parent album, the only charting track of the LP. The song fell off the chart the following week but eventually re-entered at number 98 in late May, spending a second week there. Live performances 2 Chainz first performed "Rule the World" alongside Grande in March 2019 during her Sweetener World Tour.Watch Ariana Grande and 2 Chainz perform "Rule The World" in Boston 2 Chainz performed the song live on Jimmy Kimmel Live! in April 2019.2 Chainz Brings "NCAA" & "Rule The World" To Jimmy Kimmel Live In May 2019, 2 Chainz performed the song alongside Amerie on the The Ellen DeGeneres Show.2 Chainz and Amerie Perform 'Rule the World' on 'Ellen'2 Chainz Recruits Amerie to Power 'Rule the World' Performance On 'Ellen': Watch Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal.Rap Or Go To The League / 2 Chainz – TIDAL *2 Chainz – vocals, songwriter *Ariana Grande – vocals *Yung Berg – songwriter *Robert Watson – songwriter *Racquelle Anteola – songwriter *Moore Ray III – songwriter *Lerron Carson – songwriter *Richard Harrison – songwriter *Cardiak – producer, songwriter *Paul Cabbin – producer *Hitmaka – producer *Rob Holladay – additional producer *Billy Hickey – recording engineer, studio personnel *Nolan Presley – recording engineer, studio personnel *Finis "KY" White – mixer, studio personnel *Serban Ghenea – mixer, studio personnel Charts Release history References Category:2019 songs Category:2 Chainz songs Category:Ariana Grande songs